1. Field: This invention relates to conveyors, and particularly to conveyors associated with various crop harvesting equipment and processing, such as those used for onions, sugar beets, potatoes and similar crops.
2. Prior Art: Typical conveyors utilized in crop harvesting have hooks on each end to join each rod with adjacent rods to form a conveyor. These conveyors are generally constructed so that the conveyor may be disassembled in the field.